


Leap Day

by iiii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Return of the USS Bluefin, s11 e14 The Vessel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/iiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask, and it shall be given you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap Day

The captain said, “God help us all.” 

The woman went nova in the control room.  When the light dimmed, she had vanished.  The stowaway was gone as well.  

The next few minutes were crowded.  The crew ignored extraneous phenomena and did as they’d been trained: putting out fires, sealing off flooded compartments, making status reports.  There were no new explosions.  

The sonar operator reported that the German ship was gone from his screen.  As though it had never been.  New blips had appeared, though, farther away.  The sonar operator offered as his tentative opinion that they were fishing vessels.  The radioman heard nothing from the German ship, nothing on naval frequencies, and a lot of undisciplined chatter on civilian channels.  The captain gave the order to surface.  

The _Bluefin_ was soon determined to be in no immediate danger of sinking.  Unfortunately, she was also incapable of getting far.  The crew began what repairs were possible.  

The captain sent for Giraldi.  Giraldi recounted the conversation between the woman and the stowaway as best he could, given that it had made no sense.  He also handed over the “telephone” they’d left behind in the wardroom.  The captain passed it along to the radioman, who poked at it gingerly.  He was quickly stymied by the need for a passcode.  

The captain asked the executive officer for his counsel.

Before the XO could respond, the telephone began emitting a sequence of tinny chords.  The Captain glared at the radioman, who poked at it some more.  A female voice filled the room.

“Hey, Dean.  Finally watched Caddyshack.  I can’t believe you like that crap.  The gopher was ok, I guess, but that is a really bad movie.”

“Who is this?”

“What?  No.  The guy that phone belongs to knows who I am, so who’re you?”

“This is Captain James Dearborn of the USS _Bluefin_.  Please identify yourself.”

“This is Lieutenant Uhura of the Star Ship _Enterprise_.  What are you doing with Dean’s phone?”

“He left it behind in my wardroom.  Lieutenant…” The captain trailed off as he saw what his XO was emphatically pointing at on the phone screen.  “Lieutenant, can you tell me today’s date?”

“February 29th.”

“What year?”

“2016.  What year did you think it was?”

“1943.”

“1943?”

“Up until an hour ago, yes, it was definitely 1943.”

“Wow.  What’s that like?”

The captain looked around his control room.  “I am in command of a submarine that’s adrift in the North Atlantic in midwinter.”

“Oh.  That could be a problem.  Let me…” Her voice grew muffled.  “Hey, Jody, can you call Sam, and tell him that Captain James Dearborn from 1943 just answered Dean’s phone?  Yes.  Thank you.”  Her voice got clearer again.  “That should get the cavalry moving.  Or, wait, do you need help, like, right this minute?  I can call the Coast Guard myself if you want.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant, I think that would be a good plan.”

“Sure.  But call me Claire.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the crew of the _Bluefin_ should tell the first responders when they show, so if you figure it out, please post the sequel.


End file.
